Universidad Saint Amoris
by Camilina
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Sophia y este es mi primer año en la Universidad Saint Amoris. Soy una chica muy responsable, pero en la inauguración de los dormitorios, me dejé llevar y terminé ebria. Lo próximo que sé es que estaba en mi cama. Encontré un post-it pegado en mi espejo que decía "Me habría gustado más que un beso de buenas noches". ¿Qué más habré hecho en esa fiesta?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Había sido una semana muy ajetreada en casa. Entre empacar las cosas que me llevaría a la universidad y pasar los últimos momentos con mis amigos del instituto, me había faltado el tiempo para sentarme a reflexionar sobre la vida que comenzaría ese mismo viernes. Y, por qué no decirlo, también sobre la gran oportunidad que se me presentaba.

La Universidad Saint Amoris es considerada una de las más prestigiosas del país, alma-máter de grandes líderes políticos, importantes científicos; los mejores médicos, escritores y abogados desfilaron por sus aulas. Y el que me hubiesen aceptado, sin haber estudiado en uno de sus colegios semilleros…

"Como el famoso Sweet Amoris" – pensé

Realmente era afortunada de haber ingresado. Y además, becada. Sólo tenía que pagar mis gastos personales, lo cual es una suerte, considerando que mamá siempre se preocupó de brindarme la mejor educación, pero el dinero no era algo que abundara en casa...

Suspiré al ver mi habitación reducida a cajas.

En una hora llegaría el padre de Kentin para que subiéramos las cosas a la camioneta. El que dos chicos de una modesta escuela de pueblo hayan logrado un cupo en Saint Amoris era su orgullo.

Miré el frigobar que me llevaría y el pequeño microondas de segunda mano, sin poder evitar sentirme muy afortunada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Saint Amoris podía ser el lugar donde mis sueños se volvieran realidad.

* * *

Fueron casi tres horas de viaje hasta el campus universitario. Kentin no pudo contener un suspiro de admiración mientras la camioneta se acercaba cada vez más al acceso principal. Gran cantidad de áreas verdes para esparcimiento, canchas de deportes y los edificios de aulas que destacaban por su estilo neoclásico.

Cuando estábamos llegando al edificio de dormitorios, mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

"Aquí es donde comenzaré mi nueva vida"

Nos detuvimos junto al parque que se ubicaba frente al Edificio Gris, donde encontraríamos mi dormitorio y el de Ken.  
A la entrada había un gran magnolio, que exudaba su aroma y volvía cada vez más etérea mi felicidad.

Una chica castaña llevaba a la entrada el registro de nuestros nombres y nos entregó las respectivas llaves, indicándonos cómo llegar a cada cuarto.

Una vez que identificamos nuestros respectivos aposentos –me separaban dos puertas de la estancia de Ken-, nos despedimos de mamá que ya no contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos, y del papá de Ken que la rodeaba con un brazo tratando de calmarla.

Los abrazamos a ambos muy fuerte –posiblemente pasarían algunos meses antes de volver a vernos- y sólo asentimos cuando nos recordaron que cuidáramos el uno del otro. Ken era mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, y hace algunos años también nos habíamos convertido en casi hermanos cuando nuestros padres iniciaron su noviazgo, por lo que realmente no hacía falta que nos hablaran del tema.

* * *

Antes de desembalar todas las cajas, analizamos nuestros nuevos hogares.

Mi dormitorio era pequeño, pero contaba con un clóset empotrado en la pared cubierto con una cortina blanca y una cama de plaza y media, apegada a la derecha de la pared del fondo. Sobre ésta, había una ventana que daba justo a otro magnolio.

El dormitorio de Kentin era prácticamente idéntico al mío, pero la cama se encontraba a la izquierda y el clóset más cercano a la entrada.

Sólo pudimos reír ante la suerte de tener dormitorios en el mismo edificio –aparentemente eran uno de los pocos edificios mixtos del lugar-, además que al ser individuales no tendríamos que adaptarnos a un eventualmente insoportable compañero de cuarto.

En los pasillos se veía a todos en el mismo ajetreo. Una pelirroja de trenzas entraba varias cajas al que sería su dormitorio, con la ayuda de un albino y otro pelirrojo –posiblemente artificial-.

Con ayuda de Kentin logré dejar casi todas las cosas en su lugar, además de ubicar mi pequeño frigobar junto a la cama, con el microondas encima. Frente a la cama coloqué la mesa de centro que solía ser de mamá, tan baja que quedaba casi a ras de suelo. A su alrededor puse los cojines que traía y sonreí al pensar en Ken y los nuevos compañeros que podrían estudiar conmigo en ellos.

Desembalamos todo en el cuarto de Ken, arreglamos su escritorio y silla bajo la ventana, recordando que apenas encontráramos un lugar para sacar copias de las llaves de nuestros cuartos, tendríamos que intercambiar un juego. Ya más de alguna vez me había quedado fuera de casa por olvidadiza, así que era ciento por ciento necesario.

Dejé a Kentin con los últimos detalles de su nueva morada, y fui a recorrer el edificio. Desde la entrada se extendía un largo corredor, con las puertas de los dormitorios a ambos lados. Logré contar al menos unas 10 puertas, pero ignoraba si se tratarían de piezas individuales o compartidas. Terminando el corredor, a izquierda y derecha se encontraban los baños, además de una gran puerta en medio que daba a lo que me imagino sería la sala de estar.

Giré la manilla y me encontré con un gran salón decorado en forma moderna, con paredes grises, donde había sillones y un televisor, una mesa larga y varias sillas que parecían servir de comedor, un área de cocina, algunas mesas de futbolito, estantes con libros y revistas varias, además de unas seis mesas más pequeñas con lámparas incluidas.

Frente a una de ellas, se encontraba sentado un rubio de ojos ambarinos con un libro de aspecto antiguo y en el área de cocina; una chica albina -¿hermana del otro chico, quizás?- con varias bolsas y vasos desechables.

"Vaya, realmente hay mucha gente diferente en este lugar"

Me di media vuelta para volver a mi dormitorio y sentí un impacto. Froté mi adolorida frente, para darme cuenta que había chocado con el ya recordado albino que estaba con el par de pelirrojos hace un rato.

-Auch, perdón, no te vi –dije, sonrojándome ante mi torpeza y al no saber qué esperar como respuesta.

El pelirrojo, que llevaba unos jeans rotos y una polera negra, se río por lo bajo y dibujo una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

No pude evitar notar que los ojos del albino eran de diferente color -¿lentes de contacto?- y que vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con volantes en el cuello.

Me sonrío tímidamente y recogió algo del suelo.

-No te preocupes, discúlpame tú a mí, estaba algo distraído y tampoco me di cuenta de tu presencia.

Le sonreí de vuelta e iba a despedirme, cuando dijo

-Al parecer eres una de las recién llegadas. Mi nombre es Lysandro y mi dormitorio es el número 7. Si necesitas algo, sólo toca. Con mi compañero estaremos felices de ayudarte.

El pelirrojo nuevamente se limitó a ampliar una sonrisa torcida.

-Mi nombre es Sophia, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. El mío es el dormitorio 9, si es que alguna vez me buscas. Gracias – sonreí ampliamente, para luego arrepentirme por decir eso. Ahora era la pelirroja la que se rió bajito. Sólo llevaba algunas horas ahí y ya estaba liándola.

Volví a mi dormitorio antes que pudiera responderme, para no "meter las patas" otra vez. Vi a Kentin conversando animadamente con una chica castaña con un piercing en cada ceja, sin poder evitar guiñarle un ojo.

* * *

Terminé de ordenar las últimas cosas y me eché encima de la cama, con la intención de buscar alguna película para matar las horas ya que, al ser día de inducción, la cafetería del campus y las bibliotecas se encontraban cerradas. Encendí mi notebook sólo para recordar que no tenía la clave de internet.

"Genial"

Iba a revolver entre mis cosas buscando el dichoso papel donde la había anotado al matricularme, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Esperando que fuera Ken, abrí rápidamente y sin pensarlo, le solté

-¿Cómo van esas conquistas, tigre? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Me quedé pasmada al ver que no se trataba de él, sino del rubio que estaba en la sala común. Sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas, tanto que si hubiese tenido aceite y un huevo podría haberse freído.

-Ay… lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona… -dije con la vista baja, segundo strike del día. No sólo era experta en ridiculizarme, justo tenía que hacerlo en presencia de chicos guapos.

El rubio se limitó a reír con una carcajada cristalina, me sonrió con amabilidad y dijo

-Es agradable tener a una novata divertida integrándose al edificio. Mi nombre es Nathaniel, soy el delegado de los dormitorios y tú debes ser Sophia Walker, ¿o me equivoco?

"Qué simpáticos son todos por aquí"

-Sí, mi nombre es Sophia, acabo de instalarme aquí.

-En nombre de todos te doy la bienvenida al Edificio Gris –me entregó una bolsa ecológica con el escudo de la universidad y prosiguió- Aquí dentro encontrarás toda la información que necesitas, está tu agenda con los horarios y las reglas de la institución, además del paquete de bienvenida y las claves de acceso a Wi-fi. Cualquier cosa, mi dormitorio es el número 10, no dudes en tocar la puerta si necesitas algo.

"Insisto, tanta amabilidad me abruma, no puedo creerlo"

-Espero que te sientas integrada, y por favor, a eso de las 22 horas dirígete a la sala común. Todos los años se organiza una pequeña velada para los novatos, ojalá asistas. E ignora lo que digan las reglas de la institución esta noche. El alcohol corre por cuenta del edificio.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, sin darle crédito a todas las emociones del día.

Parece que en la Universidad Saint Amoris los mejores años de mi vida sólo estaban empezando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eran las 20 horas y no sabía qué hacer. Si ir a ducharme para sacar el sudor de todo el día trasladando objetos pesados, si relajarme en mi nuevo hogar o si empezar a elegir qué ropa usar, como una niña a la cual han invitado a su primera fiesta. Opté, por suerte para mí y los demás, por la opción más higiénica. Agarré mi canastito plástico donde iban mi champú, jabón y bálsamo, mi bata, sandalias y una toalla, y me dirigí al baño de chicas.

Fui a la ducha de más al fondo, la cual para mí felicidad tenía agua prácticamente hirviendo. Aunque nadie lo entendiera, el sólo hecho de tocar el agua un poco tibia ya me producía un frío atroz. Me desperecé ahí adentro, hasta que encontré que estaba pasando mucho tiempo y decidí salir de la ducha. Me tapé con la toalla, agarré mi canastito y me dirigí al banco en el cual había dejado mi bata y mi ropa. Vi una cabeza pelirroja en una de las primeras duchas y recordé a la chica que estaba con el albino. Desconozco si será simpática, pero al menos no se río de mí en forma descarada como el pelirrojo que la acompañaba.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, me puse la bata y envolví mi cabeza con la toalla, aprovechando de encremar un poco mis piernas en el proceso. El agua de la otra ducha dejó de correr, pero no le di mayor importancia. Estaba terminando de masajear mis muslos cuando escuche una voz profunda que dijo

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

Levanté la cabeza lentamente, preguntándome qué tipo de hormonas tomarían las chicas en esta universidad, sólo para encontrarme con el pelirrojo a torso desnudo, con una mueca entre risa e incredulidad, mirándome fijamente.

Me quedé embobada y sólo atiné a decir

-¿Así que en este edificio hasta los baños son mixtos?

El chico me inspeccionó con la mirada y sólo se río a carcajadas. Una vez más. No pude evitar enrojecer y rogar que por favor mi muerte fuera rápida e indolora. Agradecía por lo menos tener mi bata para estar lo suficientemente cubierta.

El pelirrojo ya estaba casi azul de la risa así que agarré mis cosas, intentado que mi humillación pasara desapercibida, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-¿No vas a pedirme disculpas al menos por meterte al baño de los chicos?

El baño de los chicos.

"¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"

Strike 3. Fuera.

Estaba segura que el letrero de la puerta indicaba el baño de las chicas, a menos que la Universidad Saint Amoris tuviera arraigadas algunas costumbres escocesas y los chicos usaran faldas.

-Per…dón… debo haberme equivocado

El pelirrojo cambió diametralmente de expresión, me miró con una mueca de desprecio y respondió

-Se me olvidó que las novatas son cada año más simplonas y además tan planas que no hay nada que mirar.

No sé qué pasó, pero sus palabras me enfurecieron. Si hay algo que siempre he odiado son los hombres que creen tener derecho a hacer comentarios sobre el cuerpo de las chicas y clasificarlas.

-PARA TU INFORMACIÓN EL LETRERO DE LA PUERTA TIENE FALDA, NO PANTALONES Y QUÉ TIPO DE COMPLEJOS TIENES TÚ PARA ANDAR HABLANDO ASÍ DE MI CUERPO. NO TE CONOZCO Y NO TIENES EL DERECHO.

El pelirrojo nuevamente sonrío socarronamente.

¿Sería masoquista?

-ADEMAS QUE SI SOY PLANA NO ES TU PROBLEMA, NI QUE TUVIERA ALGÚN INTERÉS EN GUSTARTE, IMBÉCIL.

Sólo fueron un par de segundos. Dominada por la ira, tiré de su toalla dejándolo tal como lo trajeron al mundo. Si estaba bueno, no lo sé, mi furia era tal que no me permitía pensar en nada más. Tiré la toalla al suelo y me fui con mis cosas. En la puerta había un grupo de chicos y chicas, cuchicheando y riendo. No me costó mucho entender la situación. Había sido víctima de una típica novatada. Pero no sé en qué estado habré salido o qué habrán logrado escuchar, porque en vez de reír y apuntarme como era su intención, se hicieron a un lado para que pasara tranquilamente. Nuevamente escuché algunas risas, cuando la rasposa voz del pelirrojo exclamó

-¡OYE MALDITA ENANA, ME LAS PAGARÁS!

Haciendo caso omiso, entré a mi dormitorio y cerré de un portazo.

Llámenme multipolar, pero pasé de la euforia que me envolvía unos 40 minutos antes a la depresión, y de la depresión a la rabia. Mi mente saltaba desde las caras de los malditos que habían hecho eso a la preocupación por la primera impresión que había generado en el lugar que sería mi hogar durante todo un año. Finalmente suspiré, con aceptando tristemente mi papel de bufón, siempre condicionado por mi carácter y mi especialidad para meter la pata.

¿Para qué ponerme tan densa por algo que sólo había sido un patético intento de humorada? Ni siquiera lograron reírse. De hecho, pareció que el desagradable pelirrojo se convirtió en el objetivo de las burlas.

Decidí sentarme en mi cama y usar el secador de pelo. Ya no estaba tan segura sobre asistir a la bienvenida organizada –no fuera a ser cosa que se tratara de otra broma- .

Cepillé mi cabello con un dejo de decepción. No iba a permitir que una idiotez arruinara el buen ánimo ni la buena disposición con la que había llegado.

"TOC, TOC"

Maldición, tocaron la puerta

"Por favor, no más visitas inesperadas"

Al abrir, por suerte me encontré con los verdes ojos de Kentin. Sonreí aliviada y le señalé los cojines del suelo, para que se acomodara. Me miró en forma compungida, pero insistí que pasara.

-Serás idiota, Kentin, es sólo mi bata.

De todas formas no era la primera vez que estábamos así y, con mi cara de pocos amigos, la situación no dejaba nada de sugerente a la imaginación.

Se sentó y yo seguí arreglando mi cabello, mientras conversábamos animadamente hasta que me dijo

-Sobre la fiesta de esta noche… Me imagino que irás, ¿verdad?

-No quiero, acabo de meterme en el baño de chicos y terminé desnudando a un pelirrojo imbécil.

La cara de Kentin era un poema. Noté que había malinterpretado mis palabras. Para ser franca, ¿quién no lo haría? Así que le expliqué

-Me jugaron una broma pesada, algunos de los chicos que ya vivían aquí cambiaron el letrero del baño de chicas al de chicos, me duché y cuando me iba, me encontré con ese pelirrojo que parece tener siempre cara de constipación. Dijo algo desagradable, y tú sabes bien cómo me pongo cuando me han molestado

Kentin se limitó a asentir en silencio, con un dejo de temor en sus ojos. Proseguí

-Estaba furiosa, así que le quité su toalla. La tiré al suelo y volví a mi dormitorio. Creo que cometí un suicidio social en mi primer día aquí, así que sinceramente prefiero no asistir.

Mi amigo se quedó en silencio, hasta que noté sus ojos de cachorro mojado. Iba a insistir. Y si hay algo difícil de resistir en este mundo, es a Kentin cuando te mira así.

-Sophs, anda, no seas aguafiestas. De seguro que nadie recuerda eso. Probablemente si ese tipo es tan pesado, ahora hasta eres una especie de heroína.

Lo miré con incredulidad. Sabía que estaba tramando algo.

-Además… no quiero ir solo… Está esta chica, Charlotte…

"La chica de los piercings" – pensé

-Bueno… posiblemente concrete algo –Kentin parecía cada vez más sonrojado- Pero de no ser así, necesito a mi cómplice junto a mí

-Kentin, si quieres que vaya a esa fiesta sólo para que puedas "concretar algo" –remarqué las comillas con mis dedos- no cuentes conmigo

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron cada vez más y se posaron fijamente sobre los míos. Ya sabía lo que venía, así que puse mis ojos en blanco y le dije

-Ya, maldito cachondo pervertido. Más te vale que la chica esté buenísima si me harás ir a esa estúpida fiesta

Me abrazó efusivamente, como cada vez que lograba hacer lo que quería.

-No es como que te lo vayas a pasar mal tampoco, o me vas a decir que no le tienes echado el ojo a alguien

No podía negárselo. De hecho, me daban ganas de hacer un análisis químico del agua de esos dormitorios, no era posible que prácticamente todos los estudiantes parecieran supermodelos.

-Kentin, no vine aquí para liarme en mi primera noche con alguien. Mucho menos con alguien del mismo edificio. Es como una especie de incesto, pero entre compañeros de dormitorio y lo menos que quiero en este momento son problemas

-Te apuesto a que apenas pruebes el tequila y se te olvidará todo lo que acabas de decirme

Se sonrojó nuevamente. Los dos sabíamos bien las cosas que sucedían cuando me dejaba llevar por el alcohol. Con mis mejillas también ardiendo, le dije

-Si quieres que vaya a la fiesta, tienes que irte. Necesito terminar de arreglarme y decirle a mi sopa Maruchan que esta noche no es su noche.

Kentin sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-No te esfuerces tanto, hasta con tu bata roñosa serías una de las chicas más bonitas de la noche. No me hagas partirle la cara a alguien, ¿de acuerdo?

Salió y cerré la puerta. Kentin siempre sabía qué hacer para ponerme de buen humor.

Vi el reloj del celular. Ya eran las 21.30 horas. Elegí una falda negra de tul sobre la rodilla, una blusa de mezclilla manga larga, unas calcetas negras a media pierna y mis infaltables botas militares. Peiné mi cabello con una partidura al lado y una trenza espiga que caía sobre mi hombro derecho. Me reí de mí misma. Una chica femenina capaz de patearte el trasero, justo lo que me gustaba transmitir. Maquillé mis párpados con una discreta sombra café, un poco de rímel y un tinte de labios rojizo que hacía contraste con mi piel morena.

21.55

Había sido rápida. Le envié un mensaje a Kentin para que tocara la puerta cuando quisiera ir a la fiesta.

Me recosté en mi cama, sin saber las sorpresas que me esperaban en sólo un par de horas.


End file.
